If It Doesn't Rain, Will the Stars Not Love?
by 5SecondsOfAddy
Summary: "Living in a colorful city, yet a hint of loneliness appears in my heart. It's seemingly a dream within a dream. I'm a little indifferent, which can bring a broken-hearted result." /NOONA MONTH SONGFIC/


**Happy Noona month! I should have down this fanfic earlier, but I got out of school on the 26th and I had a bunch of tests and other work, so I really didn't have the time to work on this story or even update at all! I apologize.**

**All characters involved in this fanfic are 14-15, except for the adults, who are in their late thirties or early fourties. **

**This is a song-fic, based on the Morning Musume. album track **_**Ame no Furanai Hoshi de wa Aisenai Darou? **_**(If it does not rain, will the stars not love?). So credit to the songwriter and the group. Also, credit to project-hello for the translation.**

* * *

If It Does Not Rain, Will The Stars not Love?

_Living in a colorful city,_

_yet a hint of loneliness appears in my heart._

Oona sighed. It had literally been a week since Nonny had left to visit Virginia with his grandparents, since a College wanted to test him for Chemistry and Global History.

_I guess that it's important, _Oona thought, _But we're only in 9th grade. He's not ready for college!_

Oona didn't get any texts, calls, e-mails, or even letters from him since he left, which made it worse. He promised that he'd contact her as soon as he could. Maybe he was busy? Maybe he just wanted alone time?

_It's seemingly a dream within a dream._

_I'm a little indifferent, which can bring a broken-hearted result._

Oona heard his voice in her head. "_Everything will be alright. I'll beback sooner than you know it._".

But was it all a lie? The least he could do is tell her that he's okay. Tell her about how the test was. Tell her about how magneficent or how terrible Virginia was.

But no. No texts, calls, e-mails or letters. Just the feeling of emptiness in her heart. It was like she wasn't complete without him.

_It's been mutual love, right?_

_Joyful and happy forever_

_we share life through each_

_sour and sweet sensation._

Everyone had been worried about her. They knew that she was devastated because Nonny was gone, but they didn't know how much it would affect it. It wasn't just some silly school girl crush. It was the guy she had practically grew up with, the guy she cared about, the guy who was always there to get her out of trouble, the guy who was always there to answer all of her questions.

"Hey Oona. Want to go outside today?".

"Honey, you should really come out of your room.".

"Oona Lunacy Shaskan, you are _not_ going to beat yourself over some guy.".

She heard it all. But none of it helped one bit. None of it motivated her to try to pick herself back up.

_If the heavens don't rain,_

_then we also can't find the reason to love._

_Our mission should be to try hard to hold onto_

_everything precious to give to the future._

**One New E-mail.**

Oona's heart raced. As much as she wanted it to be him, it most likely wasn't him. It was probably Deema, telling her about her most recent soccer game, or Molly, asking if they could hang out sometime this weekend.

_Without dry land_

_we're unable to become a moving, beautiful heavenly body._

_We loudly sing,_

_loudly sing out the whole world's love._

**From: nonnyp **

**Sent: June 30, 2014**

**To: oonalunacyx **

**Subject: RE: Sorry.**

Oona couldn't believe it. Either this was real, or she was hallucinating. After all, it was 3 AM and she hadn't been able to sleep correctly for the past few days.

_In my hometown, the aged parents,_

_every season from day to night, are still full of vitality._

**Hey, I'm apologize for not contacting you lately. Really, I'm sorry. I've missed you, and I really hate it here. The test was pretty much easy, apparently, I am looking to get a scholarship from there once I'm in 12th grade. But this town... It's filled with weird people. I'm just not used to it. And on the way back to the hotel, there was this guy who was selling dirty socks, claiming that they were basketball players'! Weird, right? If everything goes acording to plan, I'll be home in two days.**

**I love you, bye.**

_Now and then on the phone, they scold me._

_Though I don't say it, nevertheless my heart has been deeply touched._

Oona smiled, happier than ever. Even if he wasn't having the greatest time, she was somehow amused by it. His weird sense of humor never failed to make her laugh, even when she was down.

That was one of the millions of things that she loved about him.

_I want to be with you, hand in hand,_

_healthy and happy forever._

_Ask every person to feel deeply_

_without an end moment._

**I love you.**

She read that part over and over again, until she could hear him actually saying the three simple words in her head. I love you. I love you.

**I love you.**

_There are no miserable heavens._

_Each person should attentively learn to become more gentle._

_This world should be filled with love,_

_we would no longer have any reason to complain._

Oona went to bed that night with a smile on her face. She got everything she wanted to have: Just a simple e-mail.

And two more days. Two more days until she saw him. His beautiful smile. His kind eyes. And being held in his warm arms. Just like always.

_Without dry land_

_we're unable to become a moving, beautiful heavenly body._

_We loudly sing,_

_and sing out my love of life._

* * *

**Happy Noona month! Anyone ready for Doby month? I sure am!**

**I'm sorry if it feels like it's rushed, because... It was! I intended on doing it earlier, but school distracted me. Sorry!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
